Nadie Gana
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Soarin - Tienes razon Rainbow , cometí un error muy grave..pero ten por seguro..Nadie gana...


SOARIN - - (POV) - -  
Llevamos 2 meses de casados, lo único que para mí tenia valor en la vida y no la supe apreciar, no le creí y ahora se marcha para siempre. Nunca me perdonare el daño que le hice. Pero luchare por ella y por su amor…  
Y creer que todo sucedió en una semana.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Llegaba como todos los días de trabajar desde que nos casamos, ella estaba tan radiante pero ese día se veía especial tenía un brillo singular que no tenía desde el día de nuestra boda, y por curiosidad pregunte.  
-Rainbow , ¿sucedió algo hoy?- y ella me contesto con la dulzura de siempre.  
-nada.-  
Decidí dejarlo así pues sabía que tarde o temprano me diría la razón, subí a nuestra habitación a cambiarme, cuando recibo un mail a través de mi teléfono, cuando lo abrí habían fotos de Rainbow besando a Thunderlane . En ese momento me sentí traicionado, lleno de rabia, tanto que golpee el espejo de la habitación rompiéndolo por completo, mi brazo estaba con varias cortadas llenas de sangre pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.  
Entonces entra ella y ve el espejo roto y mi brazo sangrando, lo primero que hizo fue correr por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzar a curar mi brazo, para después preguntar.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Soarin?-  
-nada- - - le conteste tajantemente.  
A ella le sorprendió mi actitud, pero ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara? si ella me engaña no podía creerlo, cuando termino de vendarme el brazo, me levanto y salgo de la casa directo al parque, enserio sentía que estaba en una horrible pesadilla, aquella chica tan linda y tímida que se había entregado a mí por completo o almeno eso es lo que me hizo pensar me había traicionado.  
Pasaron 4 días, yo estaba distante, ella siempre me pregunta la razón, pero yo la evadía, no quería verla a la cara y ver en ella el engaño, siempre iba y venía del trabajo, ella se veía inquieta, parecía que me quería decir algo, posiblemente sobre que tal vez quiere el divorcio pero eso era a lo que le temía no quería perderla, en el fondo no quería.  
El día siguiente estaba en la oficina ayudando a mi amigo con unos planos cuando me llega otro mail, era un mensaje que decía.  
-"Sabes dónde está tu querida esposa ahora, si quieres saber dónde y con quien esta ven al parque ahora mismo"-  
Tenía que salir de la duda entonces le pedí a mi amigo Flash su carro y , cuando llegue veo a Rainbow abrazada de Thunderlane no lo creía, no podía hacer nada si ella ya no me amaba no tenía más opción que dejarla libre, salí del lugar para dirigirme de nuevo a la oficina, decidí caminar de vuelta, quería despejarme, estar solo, necesitaba pensar.  
Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue al edificio, bueno, entre y subí hasta la oficina de Flash pero antes de entrar me encuentro con Spitfire una compañera de la oficina, la consideraba una simple amiga, ella me saludo pero al parecer noto lo que me sucedía.  
-¿te encuentras bien?- - -pregunto-  
Tenía que desahogarme con alguien y llego ella así que le comencé a contar lo ocurrido, no sé por qué tal vez era resentimiento por la situación que pasaba con Rainbow, y la bese, en el fondo me remordía la consciencia la estaba traicionando, aunque había una voz que me decía que ella había hecho lo mismo, no sé, pero cuándo nos separamos pude ver a Rainbow con lágrimas en los ojos y a Thunderlane tras ella negando con la cabeza, no creía lo acababa de pasar, ella salió corriendo mientras Thunderlane se acercaba, estaba furioso.  
-No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a Rainbow, eres un cretino, ella no se merecía esto…-  
-¿Cómo puedes venir a reclamarme?, ¡Si tú y ella son amantes!- estaba tan furico como el, pero creo que mis palabras lo enojaron aún más.  
-¡Te equivocas, ella y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, ella te ama o al menos te amaba no veo de dónde diablos sacas eso!-  
-De esto- le mostré las fotos que me habían llegado hace una semana, se podía ver que estaba totalmente perplejo hasta que al final hablo.  
\- Creí que eras un genio, obviamente estas fotografías son alteradas, y por si quieres saber ella me hablo esa vez y pedirme que la acompañara al hospital, para salir con la noticia que estaba embarazada de ti, imbécil esas fotos las tomaron justo cuando la abrase…-  
Acababa de cometer una estupidez Rainbow estaba embarazada, eso era lo que me quería decir y no la deje, estaba perplejo, sentía culpa, remordimiento y enojo conmigo mismo por haberla lastimado.  
-¿Que he hecho?- fue lo que alcance a decir  
-Yo estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando vi que realmente era feliz a tu lado, decidí dejarla creía que no la lastimarías, pero veo que me equivoque - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse de ahí.  
Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Spitfire sonriendo sínicamente.  
-¿Pero, que paso?, al parecer tu linda mujercita te acaba de abandonar…-lo dijo de una forma tan vil que hizo que me enfureciera, lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, yo fui el estúpido que cayó en su juego. Abandone rápidamente el lugar para ir a casa, cuando al fin llego, veo que la puerta no estaba asegurada, entonces me dirijo rápidamente a la habitación, con la esperanza de que estuviese ahí pero nada y lo peor es que tampoco estaban sus cosas, cuando de pronto observo una nota sobre la cama que decía.  
"Creo es lo mejor para los dos, aunque creo que jamás te importe…  
Hasta nunca…  
Rainbow"  
Se había marchado y todo por mi culpa unas lágrimas escapaban, inundando mi rostro, estaba deshecho, cuando de pronto suena mi teléfono, era Pinkie.  
-QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTES A RAINBOW- grito por el auricular  
\- Pink no quiero hablar de eso- dije desanimado  
-Soarin tienes que hacer algo y pronto.- se oía preocupada y molesta  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede con ella?-  
-Se marcha de aquí, en este momento estamos todos en el aeropuerto…-  
No la deje terminar la frase pues ya había colgado y salido de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.  
FIN FLASHBACK.  
Y ahora estoy corriendo por el aeropuerto tratando de alcanzarla, alcanzo a distinguir a mis amigos y familia, pero no a ella. Entonces se oye que dicen en el parlante.  
-Pasajeros del vuelo 310 favor de abordar el avión.-  
De entre la gente que abordaba, la logro divisar, corro hasta que logro detenerla del brazo.  
-Rainbow , espera por favor.- me falta el aire, y en su rostro solo mostraba tristeza y decepción.  
\- ¿Para qué?, vienes a pedir perdón esperando a que todo vuelva a ser como antes, para que después me vuelvas a ver la cara de idiota, Soarin.-  
Ella estaba muy dolida, le haba roto el corazón, sabía exactamente que jamás me perdonaría, pero no quería que se fuera.  
-No pido que me perdones, pero no te vayas.-  
Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y dice con un hito de voz.  
-Me alejaste, y hasta cuento las razones para no llorar pero siempre termino rompiendo en llanto. Así que no veo la razón para tratar, ahora míranos aquí, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para pedir que me quede, al final tu eres el ganador, rompiste mi corazón espero y estés feliz.-  
Dijo soltándose de mí y subiendo al avión, no podía hacer nada, porque ella tenía razón era demasiado tarde para pedirle que se quedara, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los puños y dejar que se marchara.  
-Te equivocas… Nadie gana.-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de marcharme de ahí.

¿FIN?


End file.
